


Falling

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clumsiness, M/M, Merlin has a crush, Pre-Slash, clumsy Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lilian_cho: Merlin/Arthur, twisted ankle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

"Only you could chase away a deer by hurting yourself, Merlin."

"I didn't mean to. I just fell. Honest. I was doing what you told me and being quiet, but then something under my feet...moved."

"Moved. And could you tell me why someone as scrawny as you feels like you weigh twenty stone?"

"I do not! And I didn't tell you to carry me, anyway. Let me down!"

"Stop wiggling or I'll drop you. I'll set you down when we get to my horse. And if you don't stop, I'll make sure to tell Gaius _why_ you fell."

"And what does that mean?"

"Please...you honestly think I don't know when you're watching me, Merlin?"

"..."

"Are you blushing?"

"Maybe."

"You never blush, Merlin. ...It's kind of cute."

"Please don't tell anyone?"

"Word of honour. So long as you promise we'll talk about it once that ankle's all healed up?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah. I'd like that, too."


End file.
